User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives: August 2008 • September 2008 • October 2008 • November 2008 • December 2008 January 2009 • February 2009 • March 2009 • April 2009 • May 2009 • June 2009 • July 2009 • August 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Oct. 13 Sorry, Topher, that was me putting myself on the list. (I forgot I wasn't logged in, so my IP address showed up.) --Eonsdag 03:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Upcoming newsletter Just checking to see if you will have a newsletter article for the end of the week. — RRabbit42 05:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Cliptastic pictures am so very sorry. Trust me, those intentions were NOT the ones you thought i had. I just couldn't find good pictures of the credits. Er, where DID you find that picture at?--BartMAN 15:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC)BartMAN Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Just to let you know, I know who created Frankenstein's Smarticle Brain To Be Melted. If you want to know please make a comment on my page. - Totaldrama8899 Newsletter column If you will have a column for the newsletter, please have it ready by tomorrow. — RRabbit42 16:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Of course I'll have a column. I'll get it ready tonight when I get home from work. —Topher (talk) 20:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 German Wiki Hi. I need a little bit help with the design for the german version I am working on. This is what I've got so far. Can you tell me how to change the bars, the background image, and the colors of the font (and if I've forgotten something that too :D) --Shego123 16:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I am assuming you are talking about the skin for the wiki. If your plan was to create your own skin, then you might need to know a bit of CSS, or dive in and learn it as you go along like I did. (If you use Firefox, download the Firebug Add-on and use the Inspect Element option. This will help get a fine level of control over your skin.)Otherwise if you just want a carbon copy of our skin, then you can copy it directly from our MediaWiki:Monaco.css to yours. You will also want to check out MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and MediaWiki:Sidebar to change your Menu on the left side underneath the search. Also, changing MediaWiki:Edittools will allow you to setup your shortcuts underneath the edit box. :Some helpful pages if you're planning on using your own color scheme or just want to know more about the skinning process: :*http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_skins :*http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Monaco_skin_features :*http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco :If you are planning to create your own custom skin, you may want to consider using your own personal monaco page at User:Shego123/monaco.css (not capitalizing the "M" is important) to change your skin, then move it to MediaWiki:Monaco.css when it is finished. (Make sure you've unticked the "Let the admins override my skin choice." option under and clicked save.) This way, you can make all the changes and mistakes you want and not have it affect anyone but yourself until you're ready to unleash it on the world. :Once you're finished creating the specialized version, go into under the Skin tab and find the Admin Options at the bottom of the page. Select Custom from the drop-down menu and click save. —Topher (talk) 00:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you. The last point with the preferences I didn't know about before. And I set a link to this wiki in the sidebar ("Englisches Wiki") and in the Welcome text. And I want to set a link in every article to the English version (like wikipedia). I have to see if I can do this. And one last thing: How can I change the favicon? --Shego123 13:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :You might want to set up a template that links back to our page. If you need help with it, I should be able to help you out. I'm not sure what you're going for with it. You could use a simple link under External links on every page, but you could also use something similar to our Template:Era where the link is above the title. Or, you could create a box above where the infobox would normally go. :For the favicon, you need to change . If you're using a different icon than ours, make sure it is a true .ico in order to make sure it works. Also, be patient with it since it needs to go through the cache in order to work properly. :Lastly, were you aware of the existence of http://phineasundferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_und_Ferb_Wiki? Maybe you could join forces with them since they only have 35 articles and the founder is the only editor. —Topher (talk) 06:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. And yes, I spoke with her already. She wants to help me. If I need help with anything I'll ask you^^ --Shego123 16:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Logo done. Here's one version of the Christmas logo you wanted. Sorry about the size, I was trying match the size of our regular wiki logo. Phin68 Fall Time! 14:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Also, would mind reducing the size of logo this time? Phin68 Fall Time! 14:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) File:PFChristmasWikiLogo 2.png|Christmas Wiki Logo #1 File:PFLogo.png|Christmas Logo for use on the Main Page. Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Signature Okay. It's just where I'm from a lot of people have long signatures. I'll change it now. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 21:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing that out - the video is back to global and I've added it to the page. Thanks so much I might not have noticed otherwise. IamThePlatypus 20:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) &NBSP Can you please explain what is and how to I get rid of them? You sent me a message telling not to use but I don't even know what that is. Thank you. --Katbluedog 03:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I got it. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) That stupid line rule Sorry that I keep stuffing articles up by leaving line spaces, but I always forget about that rule. Do you think, maybe I should leave a sticky note on my computer screen saying, "DON'T LEAVE LINE SPACES ON WIKI"? NNewt84 02:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Recent Changes Patrol RCP is now active. It's got a couple of quirks so we'll need to talk about them: * How do you mark the first edit to a new page as patrolled? Example: the first edit to Banga ru at 08:11. * When you mark an edit as patrolled, it takes you completion status page. When reviewing a string of edits, you need to do one of the following: ::* Immediately click on the Back button in your browser so you can then click on "Newer edit" to go to the next one. ::* When you're marking as patrolled, use your browser's new tab feature to put the "mark as patrolled" status message into a new tab. I marked a few this morning. There should be a noticable gap around 10:15 on December 10, 2009 that does not have the exclamation marks any more. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) German Wiki Opens Hi, today (here it's 13th December 00:21 at night (is it a.m. or p.m. then?)) I open the German Wiki so I hope the next days we'll find more users. Would you like to create a blog post, news post or whatever? Something like Phineas and Ferb Wiki goes international^^ --Shego123 23:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Guest Editor Topher, its me, i guess i can put my new blog, the Poll of the month one in the end-of-the-year gazette release.--Tri State International Airport! 02:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Dan Povenmire's email address That's not fair! Who contacts Dan Povenmire to find out information about the series? Is it you, Topher? Are you concerned that Dan is like the Bettys in the sense that he hates reading fanmail? Well, dang it! (That deserves a praise, thank you.) And also, it it true that characters in the series are Christian? 'Cuz I saw Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! and I heard Linda say "Forgive me Lord." Why in the Holy Mother of Heck was a PaF character praying? Is Dan Christian or something? I actually thought that although the Walt Disney Company prohibits the use of profanity, they wouldn't refer to Christianity in any way. ... NNewt84 10:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Besides, I actually have Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's email address! You just got served! NNewt84 10:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) As they say in Spain, muy bien (temper's rising faster) Alright Chris, Firstly, who was Linda supposed to be talking to when she said "Forgive me boys"? She was looking towards what Krissies call "the heavens", so I thought she said "Lord". Second, you told me that I'm allowed to say "heck" "dang". But what's wrong with "mother"? Third, why censor "mother"? Fourth, are you ever concerned that Swampy is the sort of guy who despises fan-mail? (You know, like the Bettys. Remember how they made Candace and Stacy shred it all up? Well Swampy probably goes through all his email without reading it and deletes it.) and Fifth, my name is not at all similar to my username. My name is Sam, and please don't call me Newton. NNewt84 11:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC)